Ni Isabelle ni Zoraya
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Isabelle de Solis n'avait pas été grand chose avant de rencontrer Muley Hacen. Elle était montée au firmament. Et après sa mort, elle n'était désormais plus rien. [Isabel]


Disclaimer : Isabel est l'oeuvre de Jordi Frades, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Isabelle de Solis n'avait pas été grand chose avant de rencontrer Muley Hacen. Elle était montée au firmament. Et après sa mort, elle n'était désormais plus rien.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°50 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, écrire sur un film/série historique (dans le sens qui parle de personnages historiques ayant existé comme Mary Stuart dans Reign, Louis XIV dans Versailles...), inclure les mots « valse », « amour », « simplicité », « destin », « manger » . SPOILERS SAISON 2 !

**Ni Isabelle ni Zoraya**

Alors qu'Isabelle de Solis observait le baptême de ses fils Nasser et Said, le visage fermé, son esprit ne cessait de lui rapporter le visage de Muley Hacen, son grand amour, l'ancien émir de Grenade. De toutes ses forces, elle lui demandait pardon, elle qui s'était convertie à l'Islam à sa demande, pour la protection de leurs enfants.

Pour cette même protection, contre les catholiques, contre leur propre demi-frère Boabdil, surtout contre Aixa sa mère, elle avait du accepter qu'ils renient jusqu'à leurs noms pour devenir Jean et Ferdinand de Grenade.

Les mensonges qu'elle avait raconté à Isabelle de Castille lui brûlaient encore la langue, dansaient dans son cerveau, comme une valse sans fin. Personne ne l'aurait crue si elle avait dit avoir été traitée avec respect après son enlèvement, l'amour que lui avait témoigné son émir, au point de l'épouser sans même lui demander de renoncer à son dieu! Il ne l'avait fait que pour protéger Nasser. Aixa, cette peste, avait révélé à la reine la vérité. Isabelle n'avait pas cherché à faire du mal à la reine de Castille. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à protéger ses enfants, les deux seules choses qu'il lui restait de son royal mari. Sa vie à Grenade avait été comme un rêve, passer de simple noble castillane à sultane! Mais Muley Hacen était mort, elle était trop étrangère à Grenade, Aixa lui avait assez répété. Tout comme elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait trop musulmane pour l'Espagne. Personne à la cour n'aurait compris cet amour qui avait transcendé les religions.

\- Pardon mon amour, pardon... Allah me punira bien assez pour mes mensonges! Je me déteste tant d'avoir du raconter ces inepties! Mais je sais que tu aurais compris, je ne voulais que protéger nos petits princes... Ah Seigneur, quel destin que le mien! Pourquoi m'avoir fait aimer autant pour me reprendre mon bonheur par la suite? Mon époux... Dans une autre vie, qui sait? Dans une autre vie, nous pourrions être ensemble sans que cela ne choque les esprits. Dans une autre vie, avec plus de simplicité, nous serons à Grenade, à manger ensemble des fruits, en regardant nos enfants s'amuser. Nos voisins catholiques, sans partager notre foi, comprendraient que l'amour touche par-delà les croyances. Mais Allah ou Dieu, car je t'avoue mon amour que je ne sais plus à quel saint me vouer, me pardonnera-t-il mes péchés? M'accordera-t-il cette renaissance avec toi? Comprendra-t-il l'inquiétude d'une mère, voulant protéger nos enfants, innocents de toute cette guerre? Aura-t-il de la pitié pour cette chrétienne d'Allah que je suis devenue ? Je sais que toi, tu m'aurais enlacée, tu m'aurais dit que j'avais fait pour le mieux. Je vivrai pour nos enfants. Mais moi, il y a longtemps que je ne vis plus.

Les mots d'Isabelle de Castille, lui annonçant qu'elle ne voulait plus voir son visage à la cour, alors qu'elle la remerciait encore une fois, pleine de modestie et de repentance de son mensonge pourtant si peu néfaste, acheva sa terrible pensée.

Elle, Isabelle de Solis, la Zoraya de Muley Hacen, ne vivait plus depuis longtemps.

Elle était morte en même temps que lui.

**FIN**


End file.
